


Spicy Tofu

by skinandbones



Series: Knights of Insomnia [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, シドニアの騎士 | Sidonia no Kishi | Knights of Sidonia
Genre: Fluff, Food, Implied Relationship, M/M, Sidonia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Pelna wants Ignis’ help on a certain matter that’s bothering him lately especially when Nyx is involved.





	Spicy Tofu

**Author's Note:**

> When Ignis is not on duty fighting gaunas, he runs his own food stall in the middle of Insomnia during the nights. He’s a chef who can make any dish that his customer orders, as long as he has the ingredients.
> 
> -
> 
> This idea just sparked yesterday night. I don't know why these particular characters but I guess they just work out in this AU. I like to think Pelna visits Ignis' stall when he can and eats. Ignis gladly makes it for him, and over time, Pelna continues to visit, talk, and they enjoy each other's company. Good bonding moments.
> 
> Probably any story relating to these two is part of the Language of Tongue series within the Sidonia AU.

“Listen…” Pelna snuffs a cube of fried tofu into his mouth, watching the way Ignis sends him a stare to “chew first, talk after”. He raises an index finger to wait as the hot tofu kind of burns his mouth. “Hot, hot, hot.” And quickly swallows. “Besides the good stuff you make, you listen to my shit and I gotta say, I appreciate that about you.”

“I’m glad my efforts aren’t in vain.” Ignis smiles and slides a small dipping bowl of red sauce in front of him. “And if you can give this a try, please.”

“Damn right.” Pelna grins. “Figured an outside party can give me some insight on a few things as well.” He takes a second piece and coats half of it with the sauce. “What is this?”

“My own take on spicy chili oil.”

Pelna lifts a brow with interest and shoves the tofu into his mouth. He doesn’t say a word but his face is explodes with joy. The level of spice is nice and up to his standards. It’s delicious, and he dips the cubes some more.

“I take it I have your approval?”

“Hell. Yeah.”

“Good, I will prepare more for next time.” Ignis nods. “And may I ask, does this relate to Axis’ tricks in the men’s showers?”

“Nah, nothing like that. Thankfully.” Pelna shakes his head and leans in, elbow on the table, his hand raises to his mouth with a whisper. “It’s the Captain and Nyx.” He looks around, making sure no one is listening in.

“Ah.”

“You know?”

“A general idea.”

“Didn’t think the rumors would reach the Crownsguard.”

“You’d be surprised how much we hear. So what’s the problem exactly?”

Pelna sighs, frustration written over his forehead. “We have a betting pool going on.” Ignis makes an obvious face and receives a smirk in return. 

“I know, I know, but it’s good stuff, okay? But my man, Nyx, it’s like watching a tragedy in high definition.”

Ignis adds a simple laugh but he understands the matter entirely. “Grown tired of watching them from a distance?”

“Pretty much? It was funny at first but honestly, I want Nyx to be happy, that’s all. It’s a simple fact. He likes the Captain so he should take that chance and go for it. It’s not like waiting forever helps because who knows when our next battle might be our last.” Pelna frowns and grumbles, slouching into his hand again like a troubled teen.

“That’s very true. I would understand if Nyx is hesitant about it, in terms of the Captain’s reciprocation.”

“But that’s the thing!” Pelna flings his arms in the air. “Crowe’s the one who told me about that. How he totally has a thing for Nyx. And I mean  _totally_. It’s all about body language, she says.”

“I see, both sides in the same boat, no one is taking action. And you don’t want Nyx to stand by and not do anything.” Ignis states as a matter of fact, earning an agreeing hum from Pelna. “Then they would need a push in the right direction.”

“Luche thought it would be best to stick them in a locked room together. And, uh, the last time someone broke down the door, the Captain wasn’t too happy with that, and Tredd thought it would be a good idea to write love letters but we’re not dealing with that.” Pelna shudders at the memories.

“I take it he’s not really the romantic type?”

Pelna groans, the disgust on his face clearly evident. “If I have to hear ‘Roses are red, Violets are blue’ again with dick jokes in them, I’m going to murder him.”

Ignis’ eyes widen and tries to hold back his laughter. “That’s quite troublesome right there.”

“Seriously!” Pelna slumps on the table in defeat, popping his head up. “So uh, you got any ideas because I’m fresh out. This isn’t about the prize anymore, I just don’t want this to go on forever with them.”

Ignis gives it some thought, silence hovering between them while Pelna finishes up the remainder of his dish. He snaps his fingers when an idea strikes. “Set them up on a date, a meeting if you want.”

“Yeah? Go on.”

“The sylleblossoms should be in bloom soon, correct?”

“I think?” Pelna sort of shrugs. “Isn’t that more of the Commander’s thing?”

“Yes, she cares of them when possible, and everyone is allow to view them for their own pleasure. We should take a look when we can.” Ignis says it casually, shifting his glasses as Pelna brightens at the idea. “But for Nyx and your Captain, convince them a time to meet in a few days. What they don’t realize is that they’ve been set up. Maybe such appreciation for the flowers will give them the little nudge you’re looking for.”

“That sounds pretty good. You think it’s going to work?” 

“Would it work for you?” Ignis counters.

“Ah.” Pelna scratches his chin, almost a bit shy. “How about another round of that delicious tofu and I’ll give my answer after?” He curls his lips upward and winks like a winner.

Ignis tightens his apron and smiles. “Coming right up.”

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
